Legend of Spyro: The Dragonkin
by Dragongod Eclipsen
Summary: When two humans are sent to the dragon realms through strange means and discover the secrets of their ancestors, they must help fight off an equally ancient evil. side note: this is a reboot of my original, due to issues it was deleted.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Two figures sat on an old year 2000 couch, sporting many signs of wear and tear. Both figures stared at a flat black screen, with colors and lights flashing. Both figures were yelling and moving side to side on the old couch, neither noticed the light coming from the small plastic pedestal hooked to the box under the screen. The light gradually grew until the figures noticed the light obscuring their vision. Both covered their eyes when the light flashed bright enough to rival the sun, and when the light faded, the only traces of them were two scorch marks on the old couch.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Comets

In the Dragon Realms, a strange occurrence struck the calm night sky, during the festival celebrating the defeat of Malefor and the saving of the world. Two large comets were seen crashing near the valley of Avalar, stirring every dragon awake that had gone to bed after the holiday. These two comets caused great concern in the dragon temple of Warfang, the Elemental Guardians decided to send two teenage dragons to in investigate the comet. Spyro, the purple dragon and Cynder the black dragoness. These were the same dragons who defeated Malefor and saved the Dragon Realms.

"What do you think those comets were?" Spyro questioned during the long flight to Avalar. "comets, duh" Cynder replied sarcastically Spyro gave her a look "I know they were comets, but what if something was on them. Maybe aliens?" Cynder gave a confused look before actually considering the question.

"Well, I would hope it's friendly." She replied a few moments later "yeah." Spyro muttered under his breath. He was beginning to have a strange feeling about the comets, like they were tampering with something of legend and all that it entails.

After a few more hours of flight, they arrived at their destination. Both famous dragons looked around the valley of Avalar and asked the local cheetah tribe about the comets landing site. After being pointed in the right direction and taking a short lunch break, they flew off to see the comets themselves.

As they got there, they both noticed the burned environment and two large craters in the earth. Both teenage dragons looked into the first crater, finding something that they had only read about in the tomes of Warfang's great library.

They found a human, something that had supposedly went extinct centuries before. The young human that they could only guess was male, had brown hair and wore a black garment with a red colored hood among with a small pocked on the front like a kangaroo. He also wore black leg covers that were colored black with red lines on the side.

They found a second him an in the other crater. This human was female and had light yellow hair. She wore a pink garment like the male's, but her leg covers were blue and hugged her legs tightly.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other "these are humans right?" Cynder asked "they fit the descriptions, but usually humans have different hair colors for each family like the color of scales." Spyro answered. "let's take them to our camp site. We can wake them up and take them to the dragon temple." Spyro said. "you carry the girl, I'll carry the boy." Cynder replied with no objection.

After they had reached their camp and started cooking lunch, the male human began to wake up.

"Where am I?" he asked out loud after scanning his surroundings. Cynder decided to answer his question "you are in the dragon realms, near the valley of Avalar." The human jumped before looking over and seeing the two dragons sitting by the fire. "I must be dreaming." He stated with an unreadable look. Spyro stood and walked over to him

"no you are not dreaming, this is real" he tried to comfort the confused human "well, this is weird then" the human stood and examined himself before reaching into the pocket in his garment, and pulling out a thin black tablet. He dusted it off and pressed a small button on the back lighting up the front of the tablet, before putting it back.

"so I don't know your names, I you don't know mine so lets get introduced" the human said, sitting down with his legs crossed. Spyro stated first "my name in so Spyro, and this is Cynder" Spyro gestured to Cynder with his wing tip "my name is Jeramiah, Jeramiah Lauer" the human named Jeramiah spoke "and the sleeping girl over there is my cousin Emily Allen." Jeramiah pointed over to the sleeping Emily, who had begun to stir.

"you two unusual names," Cynder commented "well, I'm not used to seeing dragons in a place I'm not familiar with either, but am I complaining?" Jeramiah asked before chuckling. All three heard a rustle coming from where Emily was sleeping, before she poked Jeramiah casing him to yelp. He looked at her with a look that only said 'really?'

"do you have to do that?" the brain haired boy asked, Emily giggled before answering "it's just fun, so yeah" Jeramiah's expression lightened. Both dragons looked at the strange scene with curiosity before Spyro let out a cough to get their attention

"Well, this is weird" Emily commented and Jeramiah nodded in agreement "yeah, I know." He explained the situation and Emily nodded in understanding before getting up and looking at the two young dragons "could you two explain where you found us?" she asked with a serious look that compelled the two to explain as quickly as possible.

Spyro took a step forward "we found you in the crater of a comet landing. You two must have been inside them when you landed." He explained. Both humans looked at each other and nodded

"Spyro, Cynder. We need to go to Warfang and tell the Guardians what is going on." Jeramiah said, losing his happy-go-lucky attitude. "we will explain what happened on the way"


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Otherworldly Ones

On the way back to Warfang, the humans had explained that they had a relatively norms day until the small pedestal they called a 'portal' had exploded with light, transporting them to the Dragon Realms, in the form of comets.

"so, to make a long story short, we aren't familiar with this world besides the basics." Jeramiah said, nodding towards his cousin. Spyro looked towards the two humans "do you two know how to fight? The Dragon Realms can be dangerous" he commented, wondering if he needed to protect them all the time.

"we know how to defend ourselves, but fighting against effectively against something from this world? Probably not" Emily commented. Jeramiah put his finger under his chin "I guess I could fight. But I would be better with a weapon" Jeramiah turned towards the two dragons "do you two have someone in Warfang who can forge metal?" Spyro nodded "yes, the earth dragon Gaia. She is renowned for her abilities"

Spyro was cut off by a small rumbling and the ground in front of them cracking and lurching upward, spawning two axe wielding flame golems that were about the height of the two humans. Spyro and Cynder stepped forward "stay back! We can handle them!" Spyro shouted, before both otherworlders stepped forward with fire in their eyes "hell no! I need to blow off some steam!" Jeramiah shouted with anger dripping from his voice. Emily also got into a modified fighting stance.

Neither dragon could object before the golems rushed towards the retinue with axes raised. Jeramiah stepped forward and kicked the first golem square in the chest, stunning it before grabbing the axe it held and ripping it form it's grasp, proceeding to cut the poor thing to pieces. Cynder lunged at the second golem, coating her claws with poison and pawing it in the face. It stumbled backward with it's face steaming with poison, before falling backwards and crumbling into gems.

"Who's next?" Cynder said staring daggers into the remaining four golems. Jeramiah rushed past her in a blur, using the saw he claimed form the previous golem to decapitate the one nearest to the group. He stood in place, giving a look of pure murder to rest of the golems. Panicking, they started to flee the two dragons and the now terrifying human. Jeramiah pulled his arm back, and threw the axe straight into the back of a golem, making it shatter into gems.

Letting out a deep breath, the brown haired boy turned around to stares of amazement. "why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned. Both Spyro and Cynder were amazed at his ease in taking out two golems that few could best on their own. "we need to tell the Guardians about this" Spyro muttered.


	4. chapter 3 part 1

Chapter 3 Part One: The Comets of the Festival

As they gates of Warfang opened for the famed dragons and their human companions, the eyes of the city were on them and the strange new creatures following the heroes who defeated the scourge Malefor. Both Spyro and Cynder were nervous about how the citizens of Warfang would respond to a long dead race called humans suddenly being brought back from extinction. Walking through the city on the path to the dragon temple was a long task, trying to avoid adoring fans of the two famous dragons and curious dragons who had heard of the extinct humans in their group.

Eventually they reached the entrance of the temple, the guards holding off the crowd who had followed them. "That was intense, I thought some of those dragons were gonna claw me to death trying to get to you Spyro" Emily commented, giggling at how so many female dragons were after him. "yeah, it can be overwhelming sometimes." He replied.

Walking into the calm and quiet temple was relief for the small group of four, compared to the squeals of fans outside. From the other side of the room three large dragons walked out, the Elemental Guardians. The Earth Guardian Terrador, the Electric Guardian Volteer, and the Ice Guardian Cyril. All three looked towards Spyro and Cynder before displaying physical shock at seeing the first humans in centuries. They rushed over and shoveled the group into the vision room before closing the door.

Terrador spoke first "what happened to the comets? Who are these two" he asked. Jeramiah walked forward "I can answer that question for you." Terrador looked towards the human "and who are you?" he asked, and Jeramiah smiled "my name is Jeramiah Lauer, and I was one of the comets" Terrador reeled for a moment, as did the other two Guardians. "you heard me right. Me and my cousin over there where the two comets you saw crash near the valley of Avalar." He said with an unsettling calmness. Terrador looked towards the two younger dragons to confirm, only to receive nods slow nods.

Terrador pondered the information for a few seconds before looking towards the human "I see… either way Spyro and Cynder completed their goal. If you would explain the rest of what happened so we could record it, I would appreciate it." Jeramiah looked towards the rest of the group and began to explain.


	5. chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3 Part Two: The Ancient One

While the meeting between the humans and the Guardians was taking place, something deep under the ground was stirring. A young looking woman laying on a sarcophagus awoke slowly, getting her bearings before slowly sliding off the makeshift bed.

Her skin was pale, covered with black veins. Her hair was also white, and her eyes had black sclera, while her irises were a red color. She wore a long black silken dress, dragging far behind her.

She slowly walked towards a door made of human skulls, before the grotesque door glowed orange and lowered itself downward for safe passage. This woman had been asleep for years, almost centuries. She remembered her age old grudge, and the bloodline that had wronged her had returned, this she knew.

She had to prepare to confront the successor of her curse, she had work to do.

Back at the dragon temple, the situation had been explained, and the humans had been given a room to rest in, while also having access to the training room should they want to learn to fight and defend themselves. Emily had settled in quickly, but younger cousin wasn't present. Jeramiah had gone off to meet Gaia, the earth dragon blacksmith who could supposedly forge a weapon for him. Emily quickly nodded off, having peaceful dreams the rest of the night. Jeramiah had found the residence of Gaia, but it was dark and he made a point to return the next day to see if he could get his own weapon.


	6. chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mysterious Happenings

Jeramiah had returned to the residence of Gaia to see if she could forge the weapon he longed for. Knocking of the door, he heard rustling form inside, the door opened slowly before a young dragon, no more then ten years old peeked out. He crouched to eye level with the young dragon before speaking

"Hello there, my name is Jeramiah. I'm looking for a dragoness named Gaia, have you seen her?" He asked calmly and as softly as he could, so he didn't intimidate the child "you're looking for mommy?" the child asked, he nodded in response "could you help find my mommy? She has been gone for a long time" Jeramiah was confused, Gaia is this child's mother, and has been gone for a long time? He smelled something fishy

"yeah, I'll help find your mom. Where did you last see her?" he asked, trying not to pry too much and scare the young dragon "I was at school, when I came home, only aunty Freeza was here" Jeramiah nodded "may I talk to your aunt?" the child nodded before retreating into the house, minutes later the child returned with an ice dragoness "can I help you?" she asked, calm and serene "I'm looking for Gaia." Jeramiah answered. The ice dragoness' eyes widened, before whispering to come inside.

After sending the child to their room, she made tea and gave it to the human "you're looking for my sister?" she asked with a worried face. Jeramiah nodded before speaking "I am. Though I'm guessing something happened?" the dragoness named Freeza nodded. "well, I want to help then." She looked up at the human she didn't know and nodded "who are you?" she asked. Jeramiah pondered it for a moment. "just call me Eclipsen." Freeza nodded be for explaining

Gaia had gone missing two months before the comets fell, she had left no trace but her daughter and what was in her house. Nobody had a lead besides seeing her go into the nearby gem mine to get materials for her next masterpiece, and had not returned. After that, her sister Freeza had taken care of Gaia's daughter.

The newly dubbed Eclipsen thought about it, and made a decision. "I'm going into the mine to look for clues, if I find her, I'll bring her back safe" he said, offering comforting words. Freeza nodded and said "please, if she is alive, bring her back. And if not…" Eclipsen put up a hand to stop her "if anything I've been told is true, she is probably fine. Just stuck somewhere" he said

After saying goodbye to the child, who's name was Rocky, and he aunt, he departed for the mines. After arriving, he could tell something was wrong, the gems in the area were depleted. Usually gems grow back within days, either someone was using them recently, or something was keeping them from regrowing. After proceeding further, he found fresh dragon paw tracks. The mine had also been abandoned, so someone was here. Here began looking for a camp or shelter, something to wait at until the owner returned.

Eventually he found a small fire pit he decided to wait at. About a half an hour later an earth dragoness had returned to camp. She didn't notice him thanks to his dark clothing. After setting the fire and spotting him she screamed. He winced, before stepping forward arms crossed. "are you Gaia?" he asked. She nodded furiously, the scared look still plastered on her face. "I'm here to take you home. Will you come with me?" he asked while she began to stand, and only nodded

On the way back out, he looked over his shoulder and said "name's Eclipsen by the way." Gaia looked up and said "why did you come for me? What are you?" he stopped and turned "I came for you because I need a favor and your family deserves to have you around. Also, I'm a human. You've probably never heard of me." She nodded. Eclipsen turned started walking again, and heard Gaia speak "is my daughter okay?" he replied as he walked "they are fine, good even. You don't have anything to worry about" he heard a sigh of relief. He smiled. And continued walking.

After reaching Gaia's home, he watched the heartwarming reunion with a smile on his face. After receiving enough thanks to last a lifetime, he asked the question he wanted to ask for a while. "Gaia, would you be able to forge a weapon for me?" she looked at him a smile and nodded "of course, you helped me get back to my family" Eclipsen nodded and handed her a piece of parchment. "here is the diagram. When do you think it will be done?" she looked over the paper before smiling wide "I'm glad someone came up with something interesting. It will be done in two days."

After that Eclipsen said his goodbyes and returned to the temple only to be talked to death for being gone for a day by his cousin.


	7. chapter 5

Chapter 5: Draconic Heritage

She and seen him. The successor to the one who wronged her. He wore a black sweatshirt and wind pants. He had brown hair and heterochromic eyes, the left brown, the right green. She hated his ancestor, but killing him would be enough for her. It was strange, she saw him and she felt something she had never felt before. Her heart raced and she felt warm inside, but she had to be strong so she dismissed the feeling. She began planning her revenge.

Nearly one hundred years ago a girl named Cenobia Myrten was a servant of Malefor. She was cursed by a hero named Delgado Lauer. The curse said that until the bloodline of Lauer's was extinguished, she would live forever in pain, never to enjoy life as a true human. After that she was sealed away into her own catacombs. She took on a knew name.

Malice.

She vowed to kill Delgado's descendant and free herself of the curse. And this was her chance. She would take the boys loved ones, and hold them hostage, then she would swoop in and slaughter him. For some reason, the idea brought a pain to her chest.

She only had one problem, his dragon blood. The Lauer's had a unique trait called dragon blood. It allowed them to take on dragon forms and wield a unique element to each individual. She had no chance if he unlocked his powers before her plans came to fruition.

She grabbed a book she kept in her catacomb library, and found a way. Dragon oil, an extremely poisonous substance to anything related to dragons. She would brew some, and coat her weapons with it, then she would handle the rest.

And no matter how much she tried, she could not shake the feeling from herself. Her heart hurt when she thought up her plan, and when she thought of him she felt a warmth him her chest and butterflies in her stomach.

She would deal with that later.


	8. chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Song Of Dragons

Emily stared at the small necklace. It was a small blue gem embedded in a golden placeholder, connected to a moderately long chain. If she wanted to, she could have it hang down to her stomach. Her grandmother had given her the necklace on her deathbed, and told her it was more important than her own life, making Emily vow to keep it safe at all times. Emily felt tears well in her eyes, before shaking her head of the thought and putting it away. She got up and left the small sparsely furnished room

Emily walked into the training hall, seeing Spyro finish an animate training dummy. She walked around the ring and took a seat on the floor before pulling out her phone, the last connection to her world, and began recording Spyro's training regimen.

Jeramiah, who had recently taken the name Eclipsen, walked in, earbuds blaring music before moving over to Emily and leaning against the wall, watching Spyro eradicate dummy after dummy. He took out his phone and saw he had full internet connection, before pulling a confused look.

After Spyro was done, Eclipsen decided to train a little. He set his phone next to Emily and stood in the middle of the training ring.

Four dummies materialized, ready to fight. The corners of the boys mouth twisted into a hateful smirk, before launching himself at the nearest dummy, punching it hard enough to make it explode into straw. Another tried to attack from behind, before the human whipped around and ripped the dummy in half. Another rushed towards him from the side, only to be kicked away. The last charged him head on, meeting a shoe heel before being planted into the stone floor.

Emily cheered him on, only spurring further brutality against the animate dolls. Spyro only looked on in amazement, surprised by the strength of a supposedly weaker race than dragons. About a half an hour into the battle, Cyril had walked in and began to watch the show.

After a whole hour of endless dummy brutality, Eclipsen decided to take a break, resting off the extreme fatigue of having to strike down endless waves of enemies. This must have been how the heroes in his games must have felt after such a long battle.

"hey Emily?" he beckoned his cousin "next time I train, I want you to sing that song you found under your grandmas bed." The song was written on very old paper, seeming more like a scroll than a piece of paper. The song inspired him, more than any other song. He always felt powerful when hearing it, and maybe it would help him train.

About two hours of rest later, he got ready to fight again, and Emily prepared to recite the song.

Five dummies appeared, and Eclipsen readied himself for battle, feeling powerful.

You are the flame, burning a path that you follow

He ripped the nearest dummy apart with incredible speed and power, and he felt more strong than he had ever felt in his life

Join, in tale, in the blight, of conquest and lies, come the sun to tarnish in the sky

All of a sudden, he felt angry. Not the type of angry he felt when annoyed or when someone insulted him, it was… primal, maddening, and he felt his eye and right hand throbbing with a burning sensation.

Let the path you burn reach the destiny you seek, and go with an unsheathed blade

Eclipsen let out a primal roar, and everybody in the room reeled. Emily had stopped the song, seeing how it was affecting her cousin. She felt the necklace burn in her pocket, and she pulled it out. It burned with a fiery darkness, it practicality radiated power in that moment.

She was pulled back to reality when she heard another roar, louder and deeper than the last. She saw her cousin before her very eyes be engulfed by a white flame, outlined with black. Another roar was heard before the flames dispersed, revealing a large black and white dragon. It road and expelled the same white fire that had engulfed Eclipsen, before collapsing.

She from a closer look at the dragon that had replaced her cousin. It was large, rivaling Terrador in height. It had black and white scales, and sections on it's body that looked armored. It's horns were antler like, but thinner and had sharper edges. It's maw was narrow, and filled with teeth. It's tail had no blade, and just narrowed down to a tip, not unlike a whip. It's wings where large, almost reminding her of a plane's wingspan.

Cyril had dashed out of the room to get help, while Spyro stayed guard. Emily noticed the dragon was not unconscious, and noticed it's right eye was red. It simply stared at the wall, taking deep and labored breaths. White flames had died down, and so had the power in the necklace. She realized, and began to recite the song again.

And when you have reached the end of the trail blazed, return to the peace with fire in your eyes

The dragon was engulfed in the same flames again, and when they dispersed there was Eclipsen, unconscious but breathing. Emily rushed over and reeled. His hair was no longer brown, but white and his right eye had also become the deep red color of the dragon.

She would never sing that song again.

 ** _Hello! I'm Eclipsen, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I reuploaded it because I found so many mistakes reading through it again. And yes, this is a shameless self insert story. Either way I hope you enjoy the rest I plan to upload._**


	9. chapter 7

**_HI there, Eclipsen here. I decided to add a little thing. When the prospective changes and we go to a different point of view, it will be shown with XOXO. Hope you enjoy the change, and the chapter!_**

Chapter 7: The Plan Falls Apart

Eclipsen woke up groggy and confused. After a second or two, he remembered the incident in the training room. He sighed, wondering why that hadn't happened before. It confused him, he had listened to the song multiple times before, and nothing happened.

He laid there, searching his mind for any trace of the anger he felt. Soon enough he found it, deep in the blacker parts of his mind, it was there. Writhing and hungry, it gave him the urge to destroy and kill. He sighed again. He hoped that he could learn to control this urge, he didn't want to hurt anybody he loved or didn't deserve it.

He lay there for what he could only guess was around thirty minutes before the door to his room opened. It was Emily. She walked in carrying a candle and book. After noticing he was awake she set down the candle and sat at the edge of the bed while Eclipsen sat up to talk.

"are you hungry?" she asked, and her question was answered by a growl from his stomach. She smiled "I guess so" she looked at him with worry "are you okay? You've been asleep for five hours" Eclipsen concentrated and looked for any fatigue in his body or any pain. "as far I can tell, yeah." She replied with a sigh of relief. "Everybody is worried about you, you know." He looked at her and smiled "I figured as much, me turning into a dragon and then passing out" Emily chuckled.

After getting something to eat and resting a bit more Eclipsen bathed and got dressed. He had been given clothing he personally drew up designs for. A soft black trench coat that reached down to his ankles and appeared to be tattered at the end along with a tattered hood. A black cotton shirt that fit him just right, Cloth pants that were also black, and brownish boots that were a mix of leather and cotton. He also wore fingerless black gloves. He really liked the color black.

He walked out to meet those who Emily had told were waiting for him. Gaia had come with the weapon he requested and some comforting words. Spyro and Cynder also offered emotional support. After thanking Gaia and saying his good byes, he was told that the Guardians were waiting for him. He decided to put them off for a little while to inspect the weapon he asked for

Drawing it from it's sheath, he looked at his creative master piece. A thirty-seven inch long Damascus steel blade sporting black and gray waves along the blade and edge, and branded with runes that Gaia told him would absorb green gems and allow him to use elemental coating. The hilt was a silver sheen, and the wrapping was black, supposedly leather. The pommel was a diamond shape, big enough to fit in his hand. The sheath was black with silver lining imitating flames.

Satisfied. He sheathed the blade.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She had received word that the boy had unlocked his power.

She raged. When she had calmed enough for her to realize what she had done, the servant was dead and the furniture in her library was destroyed. Her plan had fallen apart. She was upset and cranky but when her temper was fully quenched, she felt a small warmth in her chest, not the same one she had felt when she first saw him.

She was proud. She was proud of a boy that was descended from her age old enemy and had to die in order for her to live happily. She had no idea what to do. She had never felt this before, so was the curse wearing off? She checked herself in the mirror. No, she was still pale and veiny, and her hair was still white. Eventuality she decided to rethink her plan. She would use the dragon oil on every weapon she and her servants had, and go through with the rest of what she had already planned.

Then a thought struck her. Maybe she would go and meet the boy, explain the situation and see if there was a way to break the curse.

She decided to go with that. For all she knew, it could work


	10. chapter 8

Chapter 8: An Ancient Tale

As both humans walked into the Grand Library to speak with the Guardians, they both felt the same feeling that many eyes were on them, studying their every move.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Eclipsen whispered to his older cousin "definitely something weird going on."

She didn't respond as she respected the rules of every library in existence and stayed quiet. They approached the serious looking Guardians and took a spot around the table where they gathered. Eclipsen was leaning on a support beam with his arms crossed. Emily was sitting on a comfortable pillow with her arms resting on the table.

"As You know, we have been concerned with your… discovery of your ability to transform into a dragon type never seen before in the Dragon Realms." Terrador said, giving a cold look at the white haired teen. "Volteer did research on what little information we have on your abilities and humans in general." The large earth dragon continued.

"let me stop you right there" Eclipsen spoke before Terrador could start talking again "I'm sure you found something in your old books about how a human would one show up with the power to take on a dragon form and that something is seriously important about my ability, but let me tell you, I had no idea I could become a dragon." All three Guardians looked in disbelief.

"Our respective parents always told us that our family was special, but I never thought my heritage could allow me to become a dragon, or the song was the key." Eclipsen explained with a slight anger in his tone

"Also, I never knew I was able to become a dragon until yesterday. None of this is familiar to us." Eclipsen forced the words out. He found it hard to speak with the feeling of eyes watching him.

Terrador shook his head and spoke "Well either way, you can't deny your abilities. Volteer, please bring us the tome you found the legend in." the electric Guardian nodded, walked off and returned a couple minutes later.

"Here is the section that related to you the most." The cousins looked over the page with morbid curiosity.

The legend spoke of two humans, one was able to become a new type of dragon capable of surpassing the purple dragon, and the other a songstress able to calm the other should they ever become destructive. The legend described the teenagers physical looks perfectly. The dragon had white hair and a red eye along with a symbol on his dominant hand, and the songstress had light bond hair and blue eyes, and a medallion that held an ancient power.

"I… don't have a mark like that…" Ecliosen looked over at his right hand, only to find the mark, the same one found in the book. A cross, with large arcing spikes sprouting from the concave corners, both arcing downward.

"that wasn't there before!" the white haired Dragonkin muttered in disbelief. Emily also reeled with shock at the uncanny similarity between her and the book.

Volteer spoke after the cousins respective revelations "your lack of knowledge on the subject seems to indicate that you and know idea what you where in your world" Both humans gave him a look that only said 'you think so?'

Terrador stood and opened his jaws "I see our suspicions were false. You may return to your rooms" both teens gave a death glare and stalked out of the great library, the feeling the eyes on them dispersing after leaving the room.


	11. chapter 9

Chapter 9: Malice Freed

After working on it for a day and night, the seal to her catacomb prison was weak enough for her to break on her own. She prepared herself, as this stunt was going to take some energy, but after her hundred year sleep, she had more than enough strength to shatter it.

She raised her hands toward the door, a large stone one with a carving of a rune that she still didn't recognize after her hundred year nap. A large red light exploded out of her palms, crashing into the door with enough force to send a door of even larger size flying. After the light faded, a magical barrier with faded golden color flickered before dispersing.

" ** _just a bit more_** "

Her words came in raspy breaths. She had not spoken in ages, and she had dedicated little practice to it. She readied another blast and unleashed it, this time breaking right through the barrier and shattering the door.

She smiled. She had not smiled since she was a child, and it felt foreign. She was free after hundreds of years of captivity. She was happy, ecstatic even. Though this only manifested in the malicious smile on her face. She remembered her task though, and went to fetch a change of clothes and a cloak.

The sunlight hurt her eyes like needles, and she pulled the cloak down over her face to conceal herself and protect her eyes from the golden disk in the sky. Her time in the crypt weighed on her, as the green fields and blue sky felt like a different reality to her now.

She set her sights to Warfang, and began her journey to meet the white haired boy. Her thoughts of him spurred her on and allowed her to travel faster as a crow. Her powers returned to her gradually the more time she was free from her prison.

XOXOXO

It had been two days since tome holding the prophecy had been shown to Eclipsen, and he spent his frustration testing the sword Gaia forged. He named it Mortifer, fitting as it had stayed beautiful even as it sliced through training dummies like butter. After his intense training session he took another amount of time inspecting the mark in his hand.

He was so confused. How could his family have been in the prophecy even though as far he knew this world didn't even exist to humans. And how did the necklace that Emily got form her grandmother and his aunt be so special?

He sat for awhile, staring at Mortifer and lost in thought.

Emily walked in a few minutes later and poked him out of his respite. "Someone wants to see us." He looked at her in confusion "who?" Emily looked at him with a look of worry.

"I don't know."


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: An Age Old Curse

Someone was here to meet him? The question plagued his mind as he walked, and so did many others. He was getting more questions than answers. He was also nervous, he didn't know exactly why but he felt like he was about to face something ancient and terrifying.

They had reached the grand library, he steeled himself and entered.

Looking at the table and chairs set up, he saw a robed and hooded figure. They were slender, and about five feet and ten inches tall. And inch shorter than him, but shorter than the Guardians who stood at 6 feet and five inches.

He took at seat across from the figure, and Emily sat on the left side.

"Are you then one who wanted to meet us?" Eclipsen asked, still wondering why this person wanted to meet him specifically " _I am_ " the figure's words unnerved him. There was a power behind their words, seeming like an ancient being that had more experience than anything else in the world.

"why did you want to meet me?"

" _the reason is best left for later_ "

"why?"

" _it's a personal matter_ "

A personal matter? What could this person have a connection to him personally? "Then lets start with who you are." The figure shifted, almost as if they were uncomfortable. " _I knew one of your ancestors, he wronged me. I come to you because you can help_ " he replied "that didn't answer my question" the figure nodded " _it did, you just lack knowledge of me. It also answered part of your first question_ "

Now he was just confused, how could this person know his ancestor? He looked up, putting on a sour face "how did you know my ancestor? My family didn't even know this world existed." The figure moved, slightly " _you are of the Lauer family correct?_ " the figure almost spat his family name out "yes I am." The figure stood.

" _your ancestor, Delgado Lauer, cursed me. And as long your family lives, I will be forever cursed._ "

The figure removed their hood, revealing a pale woman, with black veins spread across her body, her eyes were blood red and her sclera were black. Her hair was also white, with small lines of black. Before Eclipsen could comprehend her appearance, she turned and began paced back and forth.

" _One thousand years ago, I was a disciple of who you know as the Dark Master, Malefor. Your ancestor Delgado cursed me to never live truly as a human. As a result I look like this, ugly. He promised that as long your bloodline kept going, I would be cursed. I have come to you, either for you lift the curse, or to kill you and end my curse on a brutal note._ "

Eclipsen stood, gripping the hilt of Mortifer. She looked at him, no fear in her eyes, just disappointment. He sat again, still gripping Mortifer. The woman continued.

" _As for why I came to you for help rather than plotting to kill you, I would ask that we speak in private._ "

She ended her last sentence by turning away. Eclipsen thought, hard. He could risk his life in private, or end her curse and be free from the death threat. He turned to Emily, and asked her to leave. "but what if she tries something?" Emily asked, worried about the woman. Eclipsen smiled "I can defend myself you know. And I have Mortifer with me." Emily smiled slightly, and headed for the door. He heard it click closed.

He turned to the woman. "we are alone. You can talk." The woman turned to him. The blush was apparent, and so was the look of nervousness.

" _I came to you, because when I saw your power and determination, I don't know_."

She couldn't finish her sentence. She felt embarrassment in large amounts. Eclipsen knew why she was drawn to him, he had seen it with other people before. She was in love with him, and she had no idea. "what is your name?" she looked at him, her face still a light shade of red.

" _Ce-Cenobia. Cenobia Myrten_ "

Her words were shaky, as if she had no clue how to express herself, and she was scared of rejection, one of the only things she had been scared of in a very long time. Eclipsen understood, he was also attracted to her, it had happened before, and he knew the symptoms. First he noticed her curvature, then became infatuated with her personality. He was also falling in love, but the feeling were repressed.

"well Cenobia, I would be glad to help you with your curse" She was shocked, and relieved. She was scared that she would have to kill him to lift the curse. She smiled and sighed in relief. Eclipsen spoke again "mostly because I'm drawn to you too."

She stared at him with shock. She had never considered that someone could fall in love her, even before the curse. Eclipsen reached over to a chair with his foot and took a seat. He beckoned her to sit too, and she did. "Cenobia, I have a lot of questions, I think you can answer them." She nodded and prepared to answer.

He got the answer to his questions, and it relieved him. His family had found ruins in the forest and came to this world, Cenobia was with them. Eventually she sided with Malefor, and his ancestor Delgado cursed her. She plagued the land until five hundred years later, when his aunt's grandfather sealed her in her own catacombs. She slept for the rest of that time until now. His family was gifted with the Blood of dragons, a sacred ability allowed them to use elements unique to each member of the family. Even if they were wed into the family. The necklace was a key to every family members abilities, and the song was basically an audible steroid, increasing their powers tenfold.

Eclipsen asked his last question "do you recognize this mark?" Cenobia stared at the mark on his hand. " _somewhat. I recognize the overall image, but not the history behind it._ " She said, looking back up at him.

She smiled at him warmly " _I'm relieved to finally find someone to is fond of me_ " Eclipsen nodded, then stood. "well Cenobia, your going to need a new name if you want to stay low these days. The people don't forget the past for fear of repeating it." Cenobia nodded " _what do you suggest?_ " Eclipsen put thought into it.

"how about… Salem?"


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Story Time and Acceptance

After agreeing to lift her curse and giving her new name, Salem was given a room. She spent about two days collecting what she wanted and was attached to from her catacombs. She even brought back her skeleton butler, Bodoni. Everybody was still adjusting to having a former scourge of Malefor wandering around the temple besides Cynder, and she was silent when walking so when she showed up it startled almost everybody in the room.

It was about a week after she fully moved in, and she was wandering about the temple aimlessly. She stumbled on Eclipsen, Emily, Spyro and Cynder in the small living area that everybody usually spent their time at when they weren't training. It was raining and starting to get dark, and when Salem walked in Emily was finishing a story about a monster that ruled the woods.

Salem walked in and took a seat by Eclipsen who had just begun his story. Salem listened with curiosity

 ** _Long ago, a king and queen had a beautiful daughter they named_** Schönheit. **_The young princess had always gotten suitors, be they man, woman or monster. One day, the king and queen were approached by a beast, who asked for the princesses hand in marriage. The king and queen knew the beast by the past crimes he committed, as he slew any knight who came near his home. The beast was turned away, but before the beast left_** Schönheit ** _asked for his hand in marriage, for she had fallen in love with him. The beast asked that the princess forget that he had done horrible things and in turn,_** Schönheit ** _asked him that he accept who she was, for deep down where the princesses beauty did not reach, and the seed of evil had already been planted. The beast accepted, and_** Schönheit, **_in turn accepted him too. They lived on, and were famed as the good hearted beast king and the wicked human queen. They lived happily despite each other, and eventually, made their own utopian kingdom they named_** Annamhe.

After Eclipsen's story was over, everybody in the room found themselves feeling warm and comfy inside. Even Salem who was still unfamiliar with being happy. Salem also noticed, and so did everybody else, that tears had stained her cheeks. "hey, you okay?" Eclipsen asked in a calm and comforting tone " _I am fine, the moral of your tale woke bad memories._ " Eclipsen pulled a look of confusion and worry before sighing "yeah, I understand. I've had my fair share of bad experiences." Emily, Salem, Spyro and Cynder were confused, Salem in particular. " _what kind of bad experiences?_ " Salem questioned growing increasingly curious.

Eclipsen sighed, and took a deep breath, and began to tell another story

 ** _Once upon a time, there lived a young boy and a slightly older girl. The boy and girl were brother and sister, and lived in a household where the rest their siblings did their best to hurt them, for they were the brightest children in the house. One day, the siblings had enough of their brother and sister's happy ways, and late at night, set fire to their room. After the fire had spread and people came to help, the siblings fled. One person went into the fire to save the brother and sister, and failed._**

"I am that person." Eclipsen finished, with dull eyes. Salem was shocked, so were Spyro and Cynder. They looked to Emily for confirmation and she nodded solemnly. Salem sighed " _I never understood why good hearted people try to do the impossible, and become heartbroken over their failure_ "

Eclipsen looked up, with the same dull look in his eyes "it's because when we see our failures, we also see the loves that could've been saved. The people that did good for the world only to be taken, and darken the world that is supposed to be bright." Salem could see his point, as the five hundred years she was asleep softened her heart. She reached over and gave Eclipsen her best sincere hug, and after they ate, they turned in for the night


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Valentine's Day

Today was the day. Salem knew the purpose behind Valentine's day, and she was hoping that it would bring her and Eclipsen together. Eclipsen, who was reading in his room has the thinking along the same lines. Salem had gone out and collected some sweets and a bouquet of white roses. Eclipsen had left the room and went to jewelry shop, looking for something Salem might like. He settled on an obsidian black necklace, with a ruby inside the little black jewel slot.

Yeah, Salem was ready. She had seen Eclipsen walk out of the temple, so she waited for him to return. Little did she know he had already arrived back at the temple, and was preparing himself to give her the necklace. He had no idea how to present himself, and the first time he was interested in a woman she had not returned his affections. Eclipsen gave a mental 'screw it' and left his room.

Eclipsen stood in front of Salem's door. He was even more nervous now, and doubted himself for a moment. He snapped back to reality when he remembered that Salem was in love with him in the first place. Salem sat by the window, waiting for Eclipsen to show up. She began to doubt that he would come back within the day, and sighed.

Eclipsen knocked on the door, and stepped back. " _come I'm_ " Salem called, having lost hope already. He opened the door, the box with her present inside. Salem stood, not expecting him and began to stutter. Eclipsen chuckled "Salem, would you be my valentines?" Salem sighed, her fears alleviated " _absolutely, and would you be mine_?" Jeramiah bowed while winking "gladly milady"

They joined each other on Salem's couch, which was a pleasant surprise that the bone décor was not actual bone, but a plastic like material. They proceeded to sit and eat candy, talk and give each other their presents until nighttime, where they returned to their rooms.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 14: The Entity of The Sword

Eclipsen woke in a dark space. The clouds were black, with the tiniest bit light shining behind them. And in the center of the sky hung an eclipsed sun, white and black in color, and appeared to be bleeding white light. He stood in a clearing filled with ash, so much that it made up the ground. Across the clearing lied swords and weapons, evidence of age old battles, and flowers. The most beautiful flowers he had seen.

He stood in the middle of the clearing. He looked around for any signs of life, and found one. A woman approached him. She wore a black and white dress, the same color as the eclipse. She had black hair, and I was long, reaching her waist. She stood as tall as him, five feet ten inches. Her eyes were obscured by long bloody bandages

As she approached, Eclipsen felt the same feeling of pins and needles in his head, and knew who this woman was. The physical manifestation of Mortifer, or at least her personality. He walked to meet her halfway, as the clearing was large.

As they met, they shared a small silence before speaking. "hello Mortifer." The woman smiled and bowed. "greetings master, I am glad you decided to share a link with me." Eclipsen smiled "of course, why would I not want to truly know the weapon that keeps me from death?" Mortifer nodded.

Mortifer began walking again, and Eclipsen followed. "Where are we, Mortifer?" Eclipsen asked, gazing around the landscape again. Mortifer acknowledged the question with a small turn of her head "we are in your mind. Your true state of mental health is represented through this place." Eclipsen stopped gazing, "I am not at my best mental state, am I?" Mortifer stopped. She turned to face him

"Master, I want to help you. Your mental state is fine, this is just the inside of your mind. Your own world essentially. That is not why I am here though. I want to warn you." Eclipsen turned serious "warn me of what?" Mortifer nodded "I will leave you with this, master."

"sibling to darkness, yet darker than that. His light was lost long ago, and only light can end him."

Eclipsen made sure to remember the words. Then the world began to fade, the ashes blowing in the wind. "will I be able to contact you in the real world?" Mortifer nodded, before her image blurred.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Deep underground far below Salem's catacombs, a small figure plotted. He had heard of Salem s arrival at the temple, and the mysterious human who had become her beloved. He was going to finish what his teacher started, and he was going to kill the human in the process.

" ** _I'm after him, sister._** "


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Dragon Returns

Eclipsen woke with a jump, looking around. He was glad to be in his room, the clearing of ash was beautiful, but foreboding. He searched his mind and felt Mortifer's small presence in the back of his mind. 'Mortifer? You there?' He asked in his mind. She confirmed that was indeed there. The link was much stronger now.

Leaned up, and checked the time. It was four 'o'clock in morning. He wasn't an early bird, and had gone to bed around eleven at night. He only had about five hours of sleep, and it didn't do any wonders for him. "nope, sleep here I come." He plopped back down onto his pillow before realizing he had been out before he even hit the pillow, so he begrudgingly got up and fixed the stuff around his room he might've messed with in his sleep hungry state.

After everything was back in place, he slid back under the blankets and let sleep take him.

After A few more hours of sleep, Eclipsen awoke again, finding it was eight in the morning. He got up, and got dressed in his usual black sweater and wind pants. He strapped Mortifer to his waist and left his room.

He entered the living area, finding nobody in the room. It was still early after all. He ate some breakfast, and read off his phone for awhile, wasting the time away until he could enter the training room without waking anybody.

Hours passed, and lunch rolled around. He ate, and finally got to head to the training room. He entered, seeing Spyro and Cynder have a friendly sparring match. He remembered his ability, and gazed at the mark on his hand.

He felt the anger that had consumed him the first time. He heard Mortifer question his sanity for a second, as the rage in the dark part of his mind scared the living weapon. He closed his eyes and focused on the power, the rage that was unlocked the first time he transformed, and he felt it bend, bow to his will. Eclipsen smiled.

After Spyro and Cynder were done, he set the training level to the highest setting, and summoned the power he had been born with. He saw the dragon in his mind, the one that he had to become.

A boom shook the temple, prying Salem from her book. Then she remembered that Emily had told her that was what happened the first time Eclipsen became a dragon.

Salem rushed over to the training room, and felt the power emanating from within. She poked her head in, her eyes settling on the large black and white dragon in the middle of the ring, swathed in white fire with black outlines, like how a regular flame was orange lined with white. The dragon let out a powerful roar as five large training dummies in the form of golems appeared

The dragon swatted the first into the wall with his powerful tail, the second was crushed under it's clawed foot. The third was burned to ashes by white flame, the fifth was impaled on it's horns.

After the training dummies faded, the dragon stood there, gazing at the wall. Salem slowly walked inside, admiring the beautiful winged beast, before stopping in her tracks as it moved its head towards her direction. It gave her a nod of recognition.

White flames engulfed the dragon. When they faded, Eclipsen stood there simply looking at Salem's awed expression. He walked towards her, breaking her for her shock. " _You are one of the most powerful of your bloodline, I have to say._ " Salem's words made Eclipsen laugh "Me? One of the most powerful? Please, back home I could barely lift heavy objects." Salem gave him a look " _surely_ _at this point you must have become stronger?_ " He stopped for a moment, as he was reaching for Mortifer "No, by no means am I powerful. You are mistaken." Salem was taken aback. She had never heard him speak like that, and she suspected it would be the last time she would. Even Mortifer, who shared a link with Eclipsen felt that speaking like that was out of character for him.

With that, Eclipsen left the room as he was satisfied with his ability to transform, and was slightly annoyed at the conversation.

OXOXOXOXO

Deep in the underground lair, a small figure worked away at their workshop. They had been toiling away at a small crystal, a black one. It practically surged with evil. The figure stood, and cackled with a shrill voice

" **it's complete. Now I can kill that worm, and drag my sister back to the darkness.** "


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Siblings Troubles

Early in the morning, a report of a strange hooded figure had asked for Salem, and was waiting in the fields outside of Warfang. Salem had agreed to meet the person, and Eclipsen had come with her for protection.

As they walked towards the great gates that held against the siege of Malefor a year before, they idly chatted. "Salem, you said that you came with my ancestor to this world right?" Salem gave a nod "I did. I knew your ancestors. Delgado and Allvein. Allvein was a dragon, who had the uncanny ability to become a human. That is where the Blood of Dragons started in your bloodline. Delgado was a great warrior, he always dressed in a black cowboy hat and wielded guns." Eclipsen nodded "what was Allvein like?" Salem pondered the question "Allvein was a bit clumsy, she would make small mistakes reversing common sense, as she had not learned of human customs. She was also…" Salem paused, finding it hard to word what she wanted to say "Allvein was buxom, I would say." Salem was embarrassed to admit it, but even she thought Allvein was attractive. Eclipsen chucked, noticing the obvious blush on Salem's pale face.

They reached the gates, and walked into the fields. The hooded figure stood there, and began to approach them. Mortifer warned Eclipsen to be wary of this figure, and in turn he moved his hand to the living blades hilt.

Salem took a step forward "you wanted to meet me?" The figure nodded and spoke " **indeed sister, I wanted to seek you out** " Salem took two steps back out of shock before turning to Eclipsen "Run! Now!" She shouted, and Eclipsen drew Mortifer. The figure sprouted a black tendril from his back and whipped at Eclipsen.

Eclipsen dodged the strike, before dashing at the figure. He was swatted back by another tendril knocking the wind out of him. The figure pulled his cloak off, revealing a human child. He had the same features as Salem, pale skin and black veins. Black sclera and red eyes with white hair.

Salem rushed over to Eclipsen and checked his body for wounds, giving a murderous glare to the boy. " **The light is seeping from you sister. Such a shame.** " Eclipsen stood back up "this little shit is your brother?!" he yelled, venom dripping from his words. Salem diverted her gaze, unable to bear the tone of his voice

" **Indeed. I have come to take my sister back, if you please** " the small boy said, a smile spread on his face. "I'm gonna football kick this kid to the sun." Eclipsen muttered with anger. " **Now, is that a way to treat your beloved's family?** " Eclipsen pointed at the boy angrily "Screw you! You plan to take the only person who I've had a chance to live happily with!" The boy gave a shit-eating grin " **I promise I'll return her. Though I cannot say if she will be the same.** "

Salem stood and joined the argument "I'm not yours to take!" the boy frowned " **I'm hurt sister.** " Salem gave another glare "I don't care. I spent five hundred years in that gods forsaken tomb, and you never bothered to help me!" the boy regained his evil smile " **in my defense, I was quite busy with some things** " Eclipsen butted in "for five hundred years? What the hell was so important that you couldn't spare a moment to help your family?!" the boy pulled a black gem from his pants. " **this.** " Salem backpedaled "stay away from me!" she screamed full force, making both Eclipsen and the boy jump. " **now sister, are you really that scared of a simple black gem?** " Eclipsen stood in front of her, standing in his battle ready pose "if she had reason to fear it, then I have reason to protect her from it!" This time, the boy full on laughed, as if all of what he was doing was the funniest joke in the world. Both Salem and Eclipsen backed away " **this is all too amusing, but I have better things to do. Like taking back my sister from the light.** " the boy held the gem in front of him, and a black aura leaked from it, then tendrils shot from the gem, missing Eclipsen and hitting Salem. The wrapped around her, and began pulling her in. Eclipsen cut away at the tendrils, but each one he cut down, three more took it's place. Salem craned her neck to look at Eclipsen "I need you promise me something" Eclipsen only nodded "find his lair. I'll wait for you." Salem was pulled into the small black crystal, and Eclipsen sunk to the ground. The boy walked towards him, stopping at only a few inches away. " **remember my name, Dragonkin. I am Dunkelheit.** " With those last words, Dunkelheit stabbed Eclipsen with the shadows sprouting from his back.

Eclipsen lay there, feeling hopeless, and his consciousness faded, hearing only the worried cries of Mortifer, when a voice pierced his thoughts.

"do you wish to live?"


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The God of the Eclipse

Deep within Eclipsen, a voice resonated. The voice was not Mortifer's and certainly wasn't Eclipsen's inner voice. It was deep, and carried a weight that made everything feel miniscule in comparison, even the power behind Salem's words weren't as strong as this voice.

"What?" Eclipsen asked the voice, as he was still in the palm of death. The voice resonated once more

"Do you wish to live, to fight another day?"

Eclipsen mustered all the strength he could, and spoke "of course I do! Why would I not want to live?" the voice let out a small chuckle, and answered the young man "then get up. You will know where to find me." With that, Eclipsen was pulled back to consciousness.

He gasped, taking deep and long breaths. The wound from Dunkelheit's shadow was gone, and he felt drawn towards something, a goal he could not discern. Mortifer's sigh of relief pulled him from his thoughts. The living sword took at least thirty minutes to scold her master. Eventually Mortifer calmed down, and allowed Eclipsen to progress towards his goal.

The urge led him to a large dilapidated shrine to some god that neither Eclipsen or Mortifer recognized. He approached the shrine door, a large stone wall that seemed to open inwards. The mark on his hand glowed a vicious red, and the door began to open with the sound of stone scrapping on stone.

When he entered, he felt at home for no reason, the feeling was invading him. He could only describe it as his soul somehow knew this place. As he progressed, the feeling grew, until he felt completely safe, but he still held Mortifer at the ready.

He arrived at a large stone statue, unlike the ones in the dragon temple. It depicted a man, sporting the same horns and wings that his dragon form had, the statue also had tail exactly like his.

The statue unnerved him, and Eclipsen pulled a face of disgust. The mark on his hand glowed with the same red light it had before the door, and the voice spoke once more. "you have sought me out, and now I will grant you the strength you seek." Eclipsen raised his hand to communicate his hesitance "Wait, let me ask. Who are you?" the voice paused "I am the one your moniker originated from. I am the god Eclipsen, and I am represented through your mark." At this point, Jeramiah no longer felt comfortable taking the name of this voice.

"So I took your name? I apologize if I offended you." The young man said, and the voice let out a small chuckle "Quite the contrary. You have represented my name well, and wish to offer you my title, and all that it entails." He instantly caught on "you want to make me into a god?" the voice paused once more "Indeed. I have grown weary of my title and power, and wish to pass on my legacy."

Jeramiah nodded, and took time to consider. He thought of the power and prestige that godhood would grant him, then he weighed the consequences. "What do you do? I mean I know you are a god that represents the eclipse, but does that grant you power or something?" the voice took time to organize it's words

" I am a god of both light and dark. I can use the light of the sun to strike down demons and darkness, and use the power of moon to grant an advantage against those of the light. I also hold dominion over dragons, as the previous god of dragons passed his power to me. If you accept my power, you will be granted a seat on the seams of the universe, as an eclipse could happen anywhere in the cosmos. You will also be the honorary son of the two primordial creators, and brother to the god of the sun, and the goddess of the moon. You will also be entitled to marry whoever you wish, and grant them power as well."

The voices words meant a lot to the young man, as this power would help him get Salem back. He would also be able to marry her if he wanted to. The voice spoke once more.

"You will also be immortal, and should you die bodily, you can reincarnate."

Alright, now how could anyone pass up immortality? Salem herself had lived over one thousand years. He could still lose his body, but could always return to fight again. This time Mortifer pitched in, mentioning how her already sharp blade could be enhanced by godly power. The young man looked up at the at the statue, and made his decision.

"I accept your offer."


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Godhood and the Silver Sting of Revenge

The voice had been silent for a small amount of time before speaking once more "You would truly accept the responsibility that comes with being a god?" Jeramiah looked up at nothing in particular "The pros outweigh the cons in my opinion." The voice laughed. Not a small chuckle, but a genuine laugh

"You have granted me a great favor, and in return I grant you something of greater value"

The voice became more clear, and a human shaped light glowed. The glow faded, and a man was left. He had white hair, a red eye and the same mark, except it was on his left hand. The man spoke "This power and godly title is my indebted gift to you. Use it wisely." The man raised his mark and it glowed the same red light, except it was so bright that it made the whole temple glow

The dilapidated shrine shook with immense power. Jeramiah felt the power fill his body until he felt that he would burst. The man who was the physical embodiment of the god faded, leaving only the floating mark.

The intense light show faded, and the newly crowned god felt was left alone in the temple, the man who had gifted him the power left no trace. The new Eclipsen gazed at his mark, which was much more apparent, looking more like a tattoo than a mark. Eclipsen closed his eyes, feeling the power within him.

He drew Mortifer, and tried to channel light into the blade, and it began to glow. He swiped at the air, and a slash of light launched from the sword and cut the statue in the middle of the room in half, the top half exploding upon coming in contact with the ground.

Eclipsen heard Mortifer gasp out of awe through the link. He sheathed his metal partner, and turned to leave. Before he could step out of the room, a blue light filled the room behind Eclipsen. After the light dimmed, he turned on his heel and set his eyes upon a woman. She wore Japanese samurai armor, and held a katana at her side. Her hair was black as night, and her eyes as blue as the glow of the moon.

She approached him, sizing him up with her eyes as she walked up. She stopped a few feet in front of him before speaking "So you are the on my lord entrusted his power to?" Eclipsen nodded, but before he could reply, the woman took him by the hand began walking him out of the temple while releasing a string of curses that would make a sailor blush.

When they walked out, the woman whipped around and spoke "Look kid, you need to come with me." Eclipsen nodded, already putting together the pieces. This woman must have been his new godly sister, or at least an attendant. The woman sighed. Her angry expression softened "I apologize, I held lord Eclipsen in high regard, and seeing him give up his life for another confused me."

The white haired man put his hand on her shoulder and spoke "I understand. Losing someone you care about is always jarring, and I promise to live up to his name as best I can." The woman looked up at him and smiled. "Well, you are the new Eclipsen, so you have to go meet your new brother and sister. As well as your technical parents" Eclipsen nodded in understanding, and prepared himself

The blue light enveloped him, and a feeling of moving extremely fast claimed him. After a few seconds of blinding light, he found himself in a monochrome hall, decorated with black and white diamond tile. The hall was beautiful, but he could hardly notice through his vertigo. He took a second to correct himself, before nodding to the woman that he was ready

"you know, lord Eclipsen had been weary of his title for a few thousand years before he decided to give you the power. Every god, devil, angel and demon tried to talk him out of it. Everybody loved him." The woman commented while walking towards a set of large doors. The right door was black, and the right was white. He looked around, and noticed everything was the same two colors.

Eclipsen looked over at the woman "I never caught your name." She looked over her shoulder "My name is Luzazul." He recognized the Spanish words as an amalgamation of 'blue light'. He chuckled at the irony.

When they reached the door, the woman looked at him "Make a good first impression okay?" Eclipsen decided to be witty "First impressions can change with time." The woman chuckled, before opening the large doors.

The room was larger than the hall, and was the same monochrome coloring. There was a large stair case leading to a pair of thrones. One white, the other black. Behind the thrones, to walkways went to the side, and led to hallways. The walkway was held up by large pillars, five on each side of the staircase.

Then he noticed the two people sitting in the thrones. In the white throne sat a woman. She had black hair, and wore a long robe, it sported gray and white diamond patterns. In the black throne, a man lounged. He wore a black suit, and his tie was black and dark gray diamond patterned. He also had a large coat draped over his shoulders, making it look like he wore a cape. The last thing that Eclipsen noticed, is the man had backwards curved horns, and had white eyes with black sclera. The woman had a crown of white diamond upon her head, making seem like a halo.

Luzazul walked with Eclipsen until he was a few feet from the staircase. She gave him a wink, bowed towards the two in the thrones, and backed away. Eclipsen looked up at the two, and sensed that they were studying him, to see if he would falter.

The woman spoke first "Who ate you? Do not claim to be Eclipsen, your original name." Eclipsen nodded and replied "I am Jeramiah Lauer." The woman nodded and looked over at the man, who spoke next "Why did you decide to take our child's title and power?" The white haired man pondered his next words carefully "I have many reasons, but the main one was because I have someone important to me, and I needed this power to save her." The man nodded, his white irises still gazing at Eclipsen.

The woman began talking again "Did our son explain why he gave you his power?" Eclipsen answered bluntly "He told me that he had grown tired of his power and title, and wished to pass on his legacy." Both the man and woman put on saddened faces, and the spoke in unison, "What do you think you could do with his title?"

Eclipsen took a deep breath

"I wish to protect the innocent, reward the heroic, and punish the evil. With this power I can help work towards a world where evil cannot hope to win, and those who are good and pure may never fear the dark."

Both the man and woman reeled at this response, and looked at each other. They both smiled and nodded before looking back at the new god. "We accept you as our new son, and the new god of the eclipse, as well as the new lord of dragons."

As the two finished, another duo entered the room. One was a man, dressed in golden armor with a sun motif, golden blonde hair and yellow eyes. The other was a woman, dressed in a Japanese robe colored blue, blue hair with little specks of white that resembled the night sky and blue eyes. They climbed the stair case and stood next to the thrones.

The white robed woman stood "Jeramiah Lauer, I am the primordial being that holds dominion over light, goodness, and the color white." The woman Eclipsen dubbed white sat back down. And the man stood. "Jeramiah Lauer, I am the primordial being that holds dominion over darkness, evil and the color black." The man Eclipsen dubbed black sunk back into his throne.

The two who had just walked in stepped forward, and the golden armored one began to talk "I am Solar, and I am the god of the sun and stars." He stepped back into place, and the woman stepped forward "I am Lunar, and I am the god of the moon and night sky. White spoke again "these are your new siblings, and I trust you will get along well."

Eclipsen gave a small bow, and thanked them. Both Black and White stood, and descended the stairs along with the two sun and moon gods. White stopped a few inches in front of the new eclipse god "I am happy my son had enough sense left to choose a noble person to give his title to" Eclipsen smiled and began to talk "I was actually wondering, what are my duties as god of the eclipse?" Black grabbed no the Solar and Lunar pulled them towards their new brother "Your main job is to keep these two in check, make sure they don't kill each other and earth in the process." Black finished, before stepping back a bit.

Eclipsen shook hands and introduced himself to his new siblings. White smiled at the moment before interrupting "You will also have to monster the dragons, and govern them as their leader." Eclipsen sighed, glad that he had only two main responsibilities. Black stepped forward "But first, we need to train you to control your power. Don't want you running rampant."

Eclipsen put his hands up in protest. "is there a way for me to prove I can handle myself?" Black smiled maliciously, and spoke "Survive five minutes with me in a duel, and I'll think about it." Eclipsen returned the evil smile with a smirk "I think I can handle that."

Black nodded, and spoke "Well, your confidence is enough then." Eclipsen's look drooped "Darn, I was hoping for a challenge." White giggled "Trust me, he is far out of your league." Eclipsen smiled again "then I'll just have to surpass him." Black let out a heart laugh "I like your confidence kid."

After meeting the rest of the gods, The new Eclipsen was shown to the previous God's room. The room was painted black and red, which so happened to be his favorite colors. He found an old scythe, the blade long and the handle wooden. After a few test swings, he decided to keep the old weapon.

Now he had to plan on getting Salem back


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Calling in the Forces

He had gotten word from Emily via text that Dunkelheit had raised an army of undead, and was trying to breach Warfang's walls. So far his little skeleton entourage had no luck. Eclipsen consulted his new godly family, gaining the word of Solar and Lunar for backup. Now he needed White and Black's word.

He approached his new parental figures and spoke "You two remember how I said I needed to save my beloved?" Both creators nodded "Can I count on you in case things get out of hand?" White stood, and placed a hand on Eclipsen's shoulder "I would gladly help you save them." Black had also stood, and took his turn to talk "I can't provide any help support wise, but I can unleash some destruction on your enemies" he finished with a slight evil smile.

Eclipsen was grateful he had friends by his side, and now he needed to call in some favors.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Back in the dragon realms, Emily and the rest were having some trouble fending off Dunkelheit's onslaught of undead. They were easy to take down, but there wasn't an end to them. The almost infinite number of troops Dunkelheit had at his beck and call became more of a problem as time went on, and by the end of the month, many had relocated to Warfang's inner city.

OXOXOXOXOXO

After Eclipsen had went to the other worlds that he had knowledge of, he was prepared. He had enlisted the help of Noctis Lucis Caelum and his retinue, and had also managed to convince Sans the skeleton to help with his cause.

He bid his godly family farewell as they gave him good luck. He and his little band walked into the portal, only to behold a ruined and desperate Warfang.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Tides Turn

The relatively large fighting force that had held back the army of undead had begun dwindling in the last few months of battle, and things were looking bleak. Both Spyro and Cynder led the charge full force, and had succeeded many a time, but for each victory there was a loss. More loss than gain eventually drove the refugees and army back into the inner city of Warfang.

Spyro and Cynder lead small portions of the army despite still being kids, and the Guardians had also provided more than enough help from time to time. Things began to look bleak in the last two months of the war, and the army was loosing more territory by the day.

Then, when things began take an even greater turn for the worst, a band of heroes appeared, and many rumored that the male human who had disappeared before the war had returned. They where not exactly wrong.

The band of heroes pushed the undead army back significantly, but had worked independently from the resistance. Each day passed, more footing was gained. Yet still none knew the heroes besides rumors and speculation.

One day the band had so happened up in a patrol in danger in the more dangerous parts of the city, and the band finally became reality.

The band of six where described as a five human men, and a short stout skeleton. The skeleton wore a blue hoodie with black and white shorts that seemed like pants due to his stature, and pink slippers.

The first of the human men had white hair, wore a weathered black cloth trench coat, black pants along with brown leather gauntlets and boots. He also carried a black and white Damascus sword, and a worn scythe that could be connected to the staff. The second was a black haired man with blue eyes, and wore black clothing, but he wielded a strange magic that glowed with crystals. The third was a tall muscular man wearing black pants and a leather jacket and wielded a great sword and shield.

The fourth was a relatively tall man with lanky stature, and wielded what the humans described as a gun. The fifth was a tall and slender man wearing black butler attire. He wielded daggers and a spear.

The resistance eventually saw the group in action, full detailed descriptions of the battle were absolutely astonishing, and the resistance was happy as a whole to have them on their side.

Soon enough the resistance made contact with the group, and found that the white haired man was indeed the one who had disappeared months earlier. The group was asked to join the resistance ranks, but refused in order to work more efficiently.

The war was beginning to seem almost hopeful.


	22. Chapter 20

_Hi, just wanted to say that this chapter is rated M for violence and demonic rage._

 _Enjoy!_

Chapter 20: The Final Battle

A battle had erupted on the ramparts of Warfang. Floating ruins were approaching the great city at an intimidating pace, and all resistance forces had been sent to fight. Many thought that this was the final battle, but only time would tell.

Eclipsen and his group had reached the ramparts, and they had prepared a battle plan. Eclipsen and his group of Sans the skeleton, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia, Prompto Argentum and Ignis Sciencia had gathered in a circle, and went over the plan.

"All right" Eclipsen started, fully thinking through each move "Noctis, get me to the ruins and then return here to provide resistance support. Sans, protect the refugees. Kill foes on sight" Noctis nodded, and moved to the edge of the ramparts. Sans gave a 'you got it, kiddo' and moved away from the group.

Eclipsen turned to the rest "You guys, stay on the defensive until Noctis gets back. Then lead a full assault." The three men nodded and went to the rampart stairs. Eclipsen moved over to Noctis and tapped his shoulder. Noctis turned around "you ready?" the raven haired young man asked. Eclipsen looked over and smiled "I didn't help you through your journey for nothing right?" Noctis gave him a look.

Noctis materialized a golden short sword, and handed it to Eclipsen, instructing him to chuck it as hard as he could toward where he wanted to land in the floating ruins. Eclipsen aimed, and swung. He landed on a large platform, disoriented and dizzy. Eclipsen looked back at Noctis's small black silhouette on the ramparts, before tossing the blade back.

Eclipsen made swift progress through the floating ruins, eliminating his foes as he went. He had geared up with Mortifer, the scythe he found in the previous Eclipsen's room and dressed in his black weathered trench coat, and brown leather gauntlets along with leather boots. He received a call on his phone from Noctis. He answered, and heard panicked words explaining that they were surrounded, and quickly losing ground.

Eclipsen moved over to the edge of the ruins, finding that the gate to Warfang was opened wide and undead forces were swarming the first sections of the city. He quickly hung up the phone and dialed Solar, fully aware of the damage he was about to do. Solar answered "Alright, what do I have to do?" Lunar, Solar, Black and White stood around a table that cast an image of the battle and it's effects.

Eclipsen quickly replied "Rain down some sunlight. Eliminate as many of their forces as you can." Solar nodded on his end, before hanging up the phone. In the span of moments, the already bright light form the sun became even more blinding and light rained down on the undead forces. Afterwards, large craters were left in the streets of Warfang and in the field outside the city.

Noctis and his retinue were left unscathed, and so was Sans and the refugees. The undead forces weren't so lucky, the attack shaving off forty percent of their army. Eclipsen moved away from the edge, his job done while Solar sat down in his chair, drained of energy.

Eclipsen reached a small gate, and proceeded through. A large earth demon stood, and roared at the black clothed god. It stood at ten feet tall, it's tail almost five feet long as well. It had the stature of what Eclipsen could only compare to what he knew as a Taurus demon. It was also covered in moss and grass. It wielded a large stone axe that was more suited to crush that cut.

It roared once more, and charged at Eclipsen, it's huge axe raised in the air. Eclipsen quickly moved to the side of the demon, cutting away with his scythe. The demon noticed, and swatted him away with a massive fist. Eclipsen was crushed through a nearby pillar, and he got up with a pop of his bones.

The demon charged at him again, but this time with his massive horns pointed at the small figure. Eclipsen smirked before catching both horns, being forced back a small ways before coming to a full stop. The four gods around the table roared cheers and compliments.

The eclipse god stepped forward, starting to force the demon back instead. The demon began to panic and struggled with great force, only to make no progress. Eclipsen strained, and lifted the demon before tossing it into the wall, crushing it in the process. The demon stood back up and roared even louder, this time causing Eclipsen to cover his ears in response.

Before Eclipsen could recover, the demon smashed the god into the stone floor with a massive stomp. It roared in triumph, believing it had won. Until it's foot began to rise and the demon was thrown off balance. Eclipsen activated the light speed portion of his light powers, and launched himself into the demon's maw. The demon landed on it's back with a slam, the god still standing on it's face.

The demon quickly recovered and opened it's fanged mouth to try and devour it's godly opponent. Eclipsen reacted, using one of the many powers he received from his ascension and charged a light blast in his left hand while holding the demon's mouth open with the other. The let loose the gathered light, blasting the demon away with a spectacular explosion.

After the smoke and light dispersed, a large hole was left in the room floor giving a view of the battlefield below. Eclipsen stood, and walked over to the other end of the arena, opening the large door to proceed.

And proceed he did, brutally destroying each and every enemy he spotted. Eventually he reached another gate, and he prepared himself for another tough enemy. Opening the door, he laid his eyes upon an even larger room that the last. At least fifty yards wide, in a square shaped room. In the middle sat another demon

It was a metal warrior coated in a black iron that looked sturdy enough to survive the fall to the earth from the ruins. It was modeled like a samurai, and held a long odachi that stood as tall as the demon, witch as far as Eclipsen could tell, stood at eight feet tall. The demon had a chamber where it's stomach should be, holding a smoldering flame instead.

The demon stood, holding it's long blade in both hands. It bowed, and Eclipsen questioned whether it was truly a subordinate of Dunkelheit before returning the gesture. The demon dashed at inhuman speed toward the god, and swung it's odachi. Eclipsen managed to only block the strike with the disconnected scythe blade, launching him into the wall.

The demon slowly walked towards the small crater in the wall, the god pinned within. Before the demon could react, Eclipsen activated light speed and slammed into the demon, stunning it. It took three steps back and was bombarded with blows from the god. Each strike did nothing to damage the demon, before the god was launched back into the wall.

Eclipsen received a telepathic message from the four gods at the table "Try melting it!" Solar's voice resonated, and Mortifer who had been mostly silent agreed. Eclipsen innovated in advance, and coated Mortifer with white hot flames. Dashing towards the demon, he swung his sword only for it to be parried by the black warrior, and taking a hard hit to the stomach. Eclipsen went on the defensive, dodging and weaving around the demons attacks.

After seeing an opening, Eclipsen took the chance and carved a slash into the armor. It backed away in a defensive response, letting Eclipsen know that this method worked. Eclipsen cracked a deadly smile. He activated light speed, and unleashed a torrent of white hot slashes leaving the armor scarred and damaged.

Eclipsen quickly retreated to the other side of the arena, and prepared to finish the armor in the same tactic that he used on the earth demon. He raised his right hand, his mark glowing the vicious red it was known for through his leather gloves. A white energy gathered in his palm, building until it created a large orb of white light coated with black. it blasted from his hand, forcing the rest of him back a slight bit as well.

The beam reached the armor before it recovered from the torrent of attacks it had received moments earlier. The beam blasted the armor mercilessly, it's armor withstanding the heat and energy for a couple seconds before evaporating completely.

After the beam of black and white colored energy faded, Eclipsen lowered his hand and took a couple moments to breath very heavily to regain his energy. It took around fifteen minutes for the god to recover, as he had never used that technique before.

He opened the gate at the other end of the room, and beheld a great ruined temple. The gate stood above him by several yards, he almost doubted he could open it. It began to open on it's own, eliminating the doubt immediately.

Inside the large room stood the slender figure of Salem, a dark energy radiating from her. The aura put Eclipsen on edge, and if he learned anything from his days as a gamer, Salem wasn't here to help him. He stepped forward, the door slamming shut behind him. He turned toward his beloved and spoke "are you okay Salem?" The woman made a jerky movement that innately conveyed that she was far from okay.

Without warning, shadow tendrils launched from the floor. Eclipsen used light speed to take flight, and then blinded the area with light from his free hand blowing away the shadows. Eclipsen spotted Dunkelheit on a small balcony above Salem.

Eclipsen left an orb of light in the air to provide defense from the shadows, and landed to speak to the small despicable boy. "So you plan to use your own family to eliminate me? You are truly evil." Eclipsen's scolding effected the boy none "of course. She was already infected by the light, why not use her to destroy the source?"

Eclipsen let loose a ball of white flame at the balcony, making Dunkelheit move to the side to dodge. The boy retreated into the next room, leaving only Eclipsen and Salem.

The light from the orb faded and shadows erupted from the now darkened environment. Eclipsen activated light speed and dashed forward, taking three steps. He arrived at Salem within half a second, fully intending to end this heart wrenching battle quickly. Before Salem could react, Eclipsen drew Mortifer and drove the blade into her heart. The shadows immediately dispersed in response to their masters wound.

Salem collapsed, landing in Eclipsen's gentle embrace. Her breaths were shallow and long, and her eyes were dull. She gazed at Eclipsen, putting a pale hand on his cheek. " _Thank… you…._ " Her last words were quiet and choked, as tears ran from both of the couples faces. Eclipsen took a moment to cry and collect himself. After his brief mourning, he looked up at the door leading to the next room. His eye was ablaze with a blood red light.

Dunkelheit sat in a small throne in the next room, a smile on his face. He fully intended to end the new God's life, as he had dealt with the man for long enough. The wooden door exploded off it's hinges, flying towards the boy before being impaled on shadows.

The god stood a truly terrifying sight to even the evil entity in front of him. His hood was up and the light from his flaring eye could be seen. His scythe was hung over his shoulder, the blade was also connected. The image made Dunkelheit reel, the darkness radiated off the man.

Dunkelheit had to get up and dodge quickly to survive the blow that shattered the throne. The boy dodged three more strikes before the leather gloves of the god grasped the collar of his shirt. Dunkelheit was tossed across the room. Eclipsen appeared again in front of the boy, scythe raised

" ** _Let's see how far you can descend!_** " the god shouted, slicing the boy's left arm clean off just before the shoulder. Dunkelheit screamed before being silenced by the blade of the scythe being driven into his stomach.

Eclipsen grabbed the boy by his hair and ripped him off his weapon, holding him in the air. He watched to evil child struggle to get free before cocking his arm back and full force throwing the boy into the wall behind where the throne used to be.

The wall shattered when Dunkelheit made contact, breaking some bones in the process, also revealing that the sky had been engulfed in a blood red eclipse. He rolled to a stop near a ledge behind the ruins. Eclipsen watched the despicable child try to crawl away. He walked towards the boy and set a foot on his back.

At this point the four gods had stopped watching, not wishing to see the gruesome end of the boy. Eclipsen applied some pressure to his foot, making the boy gasp in pain. Eclipsen decided it was enough and reached down to pick up the boy by the throat.

Eclipsen spoke, expressing his anger through words " ** _You look miserable enough. I'm done with you._** " Eclipsen tossed the boy into the air and pulled his scythe back. After a moment he swung, cleaving the boy's head from his shoulders. They both landed with a thud. Eclipsen nudged the body and head off the ledge to it's inevitable destruction.

He turned on his heel and left.


	23. Aftermath

Chapter 21: The Aftermath

In the midst of the battle, just after the blood red eclipse had appeared, the undead forces weakened intensely. They no longer had to be incinerated to be truly defeated, and would simply collapse when attacked. Eventually the whole army of animate corpses collapsed together, as if the power holding them together had been cut off.

Soon after the undead had collapsed, the floating ruins began to descend. The magic that held the ruins aloft kept them from causing too much damage, allowing the ruins to float slowly downward. As soon as the ruins started to descend, the resistance had realized the war was over.

After regroup and medical efforts, a small festival was held. All of the resistance noticed the absence of the group of six that had saved them, and had sent out small search parties in an effort to find the heroic retinue.

Little did they know, the individuals of the group had all been sent to their home world and the only remaining member was currently in mourning. Emily looked for her cousin high and low, eventually thinking to look near the now landed ruins.

She found him by a impromptu grave and headstone. He was kneeling in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. As she approached, she read the headstone.

'Here lies Cenobia Myrten. The once wicked turned to the light, and beloved of the god Eclipsen.'

Emily sat next to her cousin, and silently comforted him while he grieved. It was a long hour of silent tears before Eclipsen had regained himself, and even then he wasn't ready to leave the grave. Emily took the time to look at her cousin while he was occupied. He had grown. His muscles were bigger and more pronounced, his hair was longer and had been tied in a small ponytail.

She also noticed Mortifer strapped to his waist, and the blood stained scythe sheathed on his back. He must have been a sight on the battlefield, a force to be reckoned with too. She herself had become a healer, providing help to those in need. She had little experience with weapons or combat, so she had no doubt that he was leagues ahead if anyone they met back in their home.

After some more time kneeling at the grave, Eclipsen had finally gathered the composure to move forward. He had come to terms with the fact that the only person who loved him was gone, and it was an ordeal to do so.

After returning to Warfang, Eclipsen and Emily were hailed as the first human heroes in the Dragon Realms. The Guardians had ordered what was left of the historians to engrave the story into the records, so they were not forgotten should they leave the realms.

Nearing five 'o'clock in the morning, Eclipsen had returned to the monochrome palace. He sunk into his bed, drifting into a sorrowful yet peaceful sleep.


End file.
